twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sun Stone
Sun Stone is a Pegasi Pony with a Moderate Cyan mane and tail and an Light Brilliant Gamboge body. Her eyes are a brilliant violet. Her cutie mark is four green square cut gems. Sun Stone Sun Stone or Sun for short grew up in the clouds above Marelanta with her two talented pegasi parents. Her mother is Flame Mane and captian of The Wonderbolts. Her father is Cool Breeze. Sun now lives in a house in Ponyville were she run's her record shop out of the bottom floor called Sun's Vinyl. Sun's Friends and Acquaintances Pixel Dot - Sire/Friend - (@DotsofPixel) Silver Thread - Friend and Nest mate - (@threadsof silver) Thunder Stormin' - Friend - (@mlp_Thunderstm) Time Step - Adopted Daughter - (@mlp_StarMixer) Crystal Luck - Player's IRL sister - (@mlp_CrystalLuck) Sun Stone's Background Born in the cloud city above Marelanta to two of the most talented pegasi ponies, Sun was expected to the best flyer in all of Marelanta due to the talent that her parents possed. Many thought that her cutie mark would be something to resemble a feather or a wing. But when four jewels showed up on her flank the worry was on every Pegasi's faces. Ever seince she went to her mothers and fathers work she has wanted to join the Wonderbolts. However that dream was put on hold. The only day that will hunt Sun Stone for the rest of her life was one day durring Junior Speedesters Camp. Sun was at the top of her game that day and it shocked every one including herself. She found herself passing others with ease and the advanced tricks the coaches were making her do seemed to take no effort at all. Later that day she became over confident and crashed leaving her wings crushed and broken. She was flightless for three years. That was the minimum time for her to allow her wings to heal correctly. Living on a cloud with no wings and every pegasus staring at her and mocking her was hard. After three years of treatment and some more fliying lessons she left the cloud city above Marelanta. She spent some time in Canterlot. To keep her mind away from the life she once had had. After settling in she tried to open a music store in the city but it failed and she was out of a job. Defeted in everything she wished to succed at she move to Ponville hopping for a change of pace. She then moved to Ponyville where she quickly learned it was no small town and had many rules that she was no accustomed to. Making friends was hard at first but she eventally made friends with @mlp_ThatShadowPony (Shadow) @mlp_Itashi (Itashi) and @mlp_ScaldingKettle (Kettle). They showed her the ropes on how to be a good citizen of Ponyville. Kettle saw how much she struggled with flying and taught her how to become a better flyer. Itashi and Shadow were also there to keep reminding her that she had friends all over the place. Vampirism Sun was turned Vampire on 5-12-13 by @Dotsofpixel. The whole sittuation occurred over a tickel fight. Pixel is a half vampire and her Vampirism is triggered when ever her ears are messed with. That occured durring the tickel fight. Sun was sought after as prey by Pixel and was nearly drained to death. Pixel Who woke up from her vamperic state knew there was only one thing to do to save Sun, and that was to turn her. There was a glowing gold light and Sun was turned into a half vampire like her Sire. Every pony was fine untill Sun realized what happend. Her canines were noticably longer and sharper. Sun is learning all the outs and ins of being a vampire. Currently she has discover that when her ears are messed with that it triggers her vampric state. She has also found that being around lovey-dovey copules her streath and powers become stonger. She able to read minds with her new gained power. However Sun later discovers that she can only read the mind of her Sire, Pixel. Sun has to drink blood every night. When Sun's vampiric state affects her, her eyes change from her normal deep purple eyes to a bright violet. Sun and her Sire keeps the ponys they feed from alive to not cause suspision. They travel at the dead of night under the cover of hooded, dark cloaks. Not to be confues with the Vampire Bat Ponies (VBPs). Unlike the VBPs their wings do not turn into bat wings. There eyes do not turn red. And finally they do not crave the juices of fruits. Sun and her nest mates look like normal ponies untill their vamperic state is triggred. Then their fangs become noticably longer and their eyes glow in the dark. Their eyes alost become a few shade lighter. Sun's eyes shift grom royal purple to violet. Some of the ablieties that Sun has as a Vampony are: Excelerated healing, inhuman strenth, super sences, Her flying has been enhanced as well as her reaction time. Nest: Pixel Dot (Sire) Torchwood, Silver Thread, Sun Stone (Sired by Pixel) Current Sun Stone is now currently single and owns her record shop in town. About the Player The player has been a brony for two years now. And in that time she has only drawn ponies seince June 2013. Please do not be offened if the player cannot draw you your OC. She has come to relize that no one makes their OC and more and there for won't draw "your" OC. The player does try to follow every one that follows her but only the ones that have the @mlp_ or @fim_ before the name. She does not follow accounts such as @thatponyname, @thebiggestbronyeva, or @lew67 right off the bat. One will have to RP with her before she does follow. Please do not ask this player for art. She takes great pride in her work and she has seen to many people abuse her gifts that she refuese to give out anymore. Please understand. She does however do give aways every month. If you ever want to commission the player please go here: http://vinylbecks.deviantart.com/ Other Twitterpony accounts owned by same player: @mlp_adrinaline @mlp_AzureSkyjay @mlp_Static @mlp_koi, and @EQG_ Soarin. Category:Pegasi Category:Mares Category:OCs Category:Inactive Characters